


Night Maneuvers

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala's attempts at seduction send Daniel searching for sanctuary with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Maneuvers

"Aaargh!" Daniel yelled, blasting the 3.35am silence. His hands scrabbled frantically at giving softness as he made attempts to escape. Gravity and haste conspired against him and he fell into darkness - sort of. The hard floor he landed on swiftly stopped his descent, grounding him in more ways than one. SGC. His room. Vala. "What the hell are you doing?"

There was throaty laughter and a voice that held all the smoothness of Granola. "Surely it hasn't been that long, darling?"

The lamp snapped on, light blinding him. He managed to blink a couple of times before Vala came into focus - far too close for comfort.

She gave a predatory smile and followed it up with a sexy wink. "Never mind. Give me a moment and I'll refresh your memory."

"Ack!" Daniel scrabbled backwards to a safer distance, eyeing Vala with bemused terror. While his inner heterosexual not-had-any-in-a- while male was slapping him upside the head and demanding he get back in there and be refreshed, dammit, some higher (possibly more stupid) part of him was clutching his metaphorical ripped bodice to his manly bosom and having a fit of the vapors. "No! No. Just...no. We discussed this."

"No, you discussed this." She planted her fisted hands on her hips and glared at him as if he were a malfunctioning piece of equipment that just required a swift kick to make it function. "Look, Daniel, we both know the hostility between us is because of suppressed sexual desire. Sexual desire is good. Suppression is bad. So let's get liberated!"

Apparently, Vala decided to use her former Goa'uld superpowers for Evil, not Good, and Daniel found himself with his lap full of wriggling sexy ex-goddess and slinky red nightwear. Then the nightwear was gone but the slinky remained.

Daniel whimpered. Part of Daniel was largely appreciative and getting larger by the second. Daniel moaned. Seconds later, he was out of the door and racing down the corridor. Vala's strident demands that he let himself be seduced, dammit, chased after him - Daniel's inner heterosexual not-had-any-in-a-while male agreed with her.

***

Sanctuary. He had to find sanctuary. Teal'c was off world - again. Sam was at Area 51 - and boy was this piece of news something he'd be leaving out of their next phone conversation. Jack was in Washington DC, which was probably a mercy right now. Only one place left. Daniel headed for Mitchell's room. Maybe if he agreed to rejoin SG-1 and not jump on the next ride to Atlantis, Mitchell would let him hide in his closet. Spotting the room he needed, he pounded on the door; he was immensely relieved to see Vala hadn't followed him. Fighting her off to save his, um, virtue would be too humiliating. He heard movement from inside, the sound of grumbling, a sliver of light appearing at the bottom of the door.

About to pound again, the door opened and a sleepy Mitchell appeared, tousled hair and stubble daring to muss up his clean-cut good looks. Mitchell offered no protest as Daniel grabbed his arm and shoved past, slamming the door closed with his back.

Mitchell blinked at him then smiled with lazy good humor. "What's going on?"

Daniel opened his mouth to explain and a dozen ways of phrasing his dilemma popped into his brain. His inner heterosexual not-had-any-in- a-while male jeered at him in disgust. "Um." He blinked a couple of times, trying to decide which explanation didn't make him sound like a hysterical Victorian virgin. "I need... I woke up and I felt... That is, I need you to... Oh god, this is so humiliating..." He groaned pitifully, head falling back and hitting the door with a thud. About to rub his hand across his stubbled jaw, he discovered his fingers were still clenched around Mitchell's forearm and he winced before removing his hand. His dilemma wasn't helped by the way Mitchell was looking him up and down or by the gradually widening grin. He looked down. He was naked.

"All you had to do was say the word," Mitchell chided, his drawl pronounced. His grin changed to an affectionate smile before moving in to take Daniel's mouth in a no-nonsense, take-no-prisoners kiss.

Daniel meeped. Once shock wore off, he made a brief attempt to escape, wriggling his back and buttocks further back into the door but it was no more successful than wishing the ground to open up and swallow him. Speaking of swallowing...

"Gah!" For one brief hysterical moment he wondered if Mitchell could tell what Vala had been doing to him moments ago. This really should not be happening. Oh god, it felt so good...but it really shouldn't be happening. Any strictly heterosexual male would surely be voicing some kind of protest even if they had absolutely no intention of stopping this... His inner heterosexual not-had-any-in-a-while male decided now was a really good time to shut the fuck up.

***

Mitchell nuzzled at Daniel's shoulder, tongue lapping at the stubble burn he'd left all over the man currently lying in his bed, in his arms and apparently in a state of happy shock judging by his dazed eyes and wide grin. "That good, huh?" Mitchell murmured, sounding smug. He hadn't planned on claiming Daniel for SG-Me but it sure was a hell of a result. Of course, Daniel couldn't go running into his room naked the next time. He'd figured on him having a lot more discretion but he couldn't fault his enthusiasm. Heck, he couldn't fault his enthusiasm at all. Perhaps now would be a good time to get one thing clear while Daniel was unable to run away or unlikely to swoon - well, not in a bad way.

"Jackson?" he began than gave a yelp when Daniel pinched him somewhere he planned on using in the next half hour. "Daniel. You know that whole asking you to join SG-1 thing? Where I ask and you play hard to get and don't give me an answer?" Receiving a sleepy 'Hmmm' in response he cuddled up closer, cock nestling happily between warm buttocks. "Next time I won't ask." He nipped at one soft shoulder then suckled happily until Daniel was squirming against him. "Next time, I'll just slap my label on ya."

With that established, Cameron Mitchell drifted off holding his very own favorite part of SG-1 in his arms.


End file.
